valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
New Year Alchemist
DMG 12 times to the enemy / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 150% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Birdie Bomb |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All enemies' ATK 50% down from the first turn / Can't be nullified / 100% chance |procs 2 = 5 |skill g = ☆Birdie Bomb |skill g lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 150% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 30% chance |skill g lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 250% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 40% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Birdie Bomb |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All enemies' ATK 50% down from the first turn / Can't be nullified / 100% chance |procs g2 = 7 |skill x = ★Birdie Bomb |skill x lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 200% DMG 17 times to the enemy / 40% chance |skill x lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 300% DMG 17 times to the enemy / 50% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Birdie Bomb |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】All enemies' ATK 60% down from the first turn / Can't be nullified / 100% chance |skill x2 lv10 = 【Autoskill】All enemies' ATK 50% down from the first turn / Can't be nullified / 100% chance |procs x2 = -1 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = The Alchemist loves to play with the battledore set she made, but the birdie keeps exploding. |friendship = My first invention this year is this battledore and birdie! |meet = Happy New Year, Milord! I have lots of inventions in store! |battle start = Yikes! The birdie exploded?! My designed did call for...er... Actually, this is a new weapon! I call it, the Birdie Bomb! |battle end = Yikes, a massive explosion! |friendship max = Finally! A useful invention! It's going to be a good year! |friendship event = Yikes! The birdie exploded?! My designed did call for...er... Actually, this is a new weapon! I call it, the Birdie Bomb! |rebirth = I collected a bunch of samples from the Demon Realm. The plants and minerals found there may help my alchemy. Bigger and better explosions await this year, Milord! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:AkkeyJin